Die casting manufactures a large number of castings with high accuracy of dimensions in a short time by pressing molten metal into a cavity formed in a die. For example, JP 2013-066896 A discloses a die casting apparatus decompressing a cavity and the inside of a sleeve, and pumping up molten metal into the sleeve with an electromagnetic pump.
However, in the die casting apparatus disclosed in JP 2013-066896 A, while the cavity and the inside of the sleeve are decompressed, some of the molten metal pumped up to a standard position of the electromagnetic pump may be supplied into the sleeve by suction force caused by decompression. Note that the standard position of the electromagnetic pump is a surface position of the molten metal in the electromagnetic pump where the electromagnetic pump can pump up the molten metal.